


What Goes Around...Comes Around

by ArtemisXYZ



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisXYZ/pseuds/ArtemisXYZ
Summary: Since Ryo has returned to his "old life" thanks to her amnesia, Kaori partnered up with Mick. The three are now in the middle of a challenge of who gets to use the title ofCity Hunter. They've taken the same job of protecting Hazuki, a fitness instructor someone wants dead for an unknown reason. Whoever solves the case first, becomes the real (and only)City Hunter.Knowing what she's dealing with, Kaori comes up with an almost fool-proof solution to get Mick to focus on the job instead on the distractions "offered" at Hazuki's gym...And Ryo learns the hard way that Karma truly is a bitch.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was cooked up after a re-read of the series and the acute rage Ryo's actions in Volume 31, as Kaori develops her temporary amnesia, provoked. I thought it would be a hoot if he got a taste of his own medicine.

“Why did you hit _me_ as well?! You’re not my partner anymore!”  
  
Looking at Ryo, still clutching her faithful mallet with his name written on it, Kaori swallowed. “What?”  
  
“Why won’t you let me be and do what I want?! You only need to curb Mick’s intentions, not mine. Get it?!”  
  
Ryo looked truly pissed this time. Pissed and exasperated as he yelled at her. Really yelled at her. Kaori nibbled on her lower lip. In fact, he was right. She wasn’t his partner anymore. She was Mick’s and she had her hands full dealing with the American version of Ryo, but still...She couldn’t just let Ryo have it his way. She couldn’t let him ogle other women, touch them...Like he’s done ever since she’s forgotten everything and kept doing as she remembered everything that had happened on Kaibara’s ship. Everything that had happened, everything they had said to each other the night before the raid on the ship...  
  
She knew his behavior meant only one thing—that he didn’t give a shit about her and her feelings, that everything he’d said and done on the ship and before had been said in a moment of danger when emotions are always heightened, when instincts usually take over. He’d simply refused to let her stay there with him so he’d said what he’d known she wanted to hear, _needed_ to hear. He hadn’t meant it. Not really…  
  
She knew it.  
  
So why was she still hoping? What was she waiting for? A miracle? Those only existed in books and movies. This was real life. No miracles were forthcoming. Not for her. Never for her.  
  
“Do you understand, Kaori?” Ryo insisted, his eyes filled with righteous anger.  
  
“Yeah,” she murmured. “I understand.” She understood perfectly, in fact. “Sorry. It won’t happen again. As you were.”  
  
She turned, proud of herself for having been able to keep tears from spilling and her voice from cracking, and went in search of Mick, her new partner.  
  
She never noticed the shocked expression on Ryo’s face as she turned her back on him and walked away without another hammer blow or an explosion of anger.  
  
  
  
She found Mick in the showers, having followed the string of screams and screeches. She didn’t bother with a mallet this time—they obviously didn’t work—she merely sighed and calmly asked him to follow her.  
  
It was part shock at not suffering a new bout of blows and part curiosity that had him abandoning the abundance of wet, heaving female flesh in front of his eyes and following his partner out of the gym.  
  
“I have an offer for you, Mick,” Kaori stated as he parked his behind on a bench, while she remained standing. She couldn’t sit, she was too nervous, shocked at her own boldness.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
She sighed, looking into his serious, for once, face. Both he and Ryo—no, she wouldn’t think about _him_ —could be utterly serious when need arose, so why couldn’t they maintain that serious attitude in other circumstances as well?  
  
“You want to win, right? You want to beat Ryo for the rights to the name of _City Hunter_ , right?”  
  
He nodded, his eyes blazing with purpose. “You know, I do.”  
  
She nodded. “Good. It won’t happen if you can’t keep your focus. We have the advantage, it’s two against one, but you can’t go around getting distracted every chance you get by some sexy woman or another.”  
  
She lifted her hand to stop him when he opened his mouth to protest.  
  
“Listen to what I have to say and then decide.” She sighed, bracing herself. “He will get distracted. He can’t help it and I won’t be there to keep him in check. He happily reminded me of the fact I’m not his partner anymore, just a few minutes ago.”  
  
Mick’s eyes grew tender and she wanted to kick him. She didn’t need his compassion, she needed his professional attitude.  
  
“Save the platitudes,” she snapped. “They don’t serve any purpose and I don’t want them. I don’t _need_ them. What I need is to win and for that I need your help. I need you focused on the job and not easily distracted.”  
  
“Kaori...” He smiled engagingly, no doubt thinking it would win her over, while it merely set her teeth on edge. “It’s not good for my health or my ability to _perform_ , if I’m focused all the time. That’s exhausting. I need to relieve the pressure somehow.”  
  
She had him where she wanted him. “I understand. That’s why I told you I have an offer for you.”  
  
He sighed, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I’m listening.”  
  
Not yet, she thought, but he would soon. “I need you focused so we can win. And if we win, I’ll sleep with you.”  
  
His head snapped back in its regular position with a cracking sound that made her wince, his eyes zeroed on her face. “What?”  
  
“You heard me.” She swallowed. There was no way back from this. “If we gain the sole rights to the name of _City Hunter_ , I’ll sleep with you.”  
  
His eyes were tender again. She hated that look. It spoke of pity. She hated to be pitied. She didn’t need to be pitied. “Kaori, honey—”  
  
“Don’t honey me, Mick. I know perfectly well what I’m doing and what I’m offering. I’m not an idiot and I don’t go back on my word. Ever. Take it or leave it.”  
  
“Why?” he asked.  
  
She shrugged, surprised at how nonchalantly she was bartering her body. “Why not? You’ll deserve a reward after a job well done, so why not?”  
  
“Kaori—”  
  
“Do you want me, Mick?” she asked. “Or were your protestations of love months ago mere lies a man tells a woman he wants to take to bed?”  
  
His expression darkened. “You know I meant every word.”  
  
“So what’s the problem?”  
  
“You don’t love me,” he said softly.  
  
Her heart did a strange and painful somersault inside her chest, but she’d come too far to back down. Too far to take it all back. “I don’t mean to sound like a cliché, but what’s love got to do with anything? It’s sex.”  
  
“Kaori—”  
  
God, she was really starting to hate that tone of his voice. “Don’t tell me I deserve better than mere sex. Don’t tell me, I have to wait for the right moment, save myself for the right man. Spare me the spiel, Mick. I’ve waited long enough. The right man doesn’t give a shit, you know that better than anyone. I’m twenty-four and still a virgin. If I keep waiting for the _right man_ , I’ll die a virgin. I refuse to do that, damn it! And since you’re the only man of my acquaintance that actually wants me, you’re it. Look at it this way; you’ll have bragging rights.”  
  
Mick was on his feet immediately, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently. “Don’t say that. It wouldn’t be like that and you know it, Kaori. Don’t make me such a disservice.”  
  
“Sorry,” she mumbled. “It’s been a long morning.”  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes intense.  
  
“Yes,” she said with conviction. “I’m sure.”  
  
“What about if we lose?”  
  
“We won’t if you just focus on the job at hand.”  
  
“But what if we lose?” he insisted, his eyes searching hers.  
  
She shrugged. “ _If_ , and let me reiterate, that’s a big if, we lose, I’ll still be your partner. Just a platonic one.” She poked him in the chest. “So what do you say, a sure thing with me or a mere possibility with a stranger?”  
  
He looked at her so long and so intensely, she was convinced he’d refuse. But then he nodded. “All right.” Then his entire face transformed into one she was used to seeing on another man. “Let’s win this thing and I’ll show you what an American _mokkori_ looks like.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, but refused to regret the proposition. She extended her hand. “Let’s shake on it.”  
  
His grin grew even wider. “I’d rather have a kiss.”  
  
She refused to budge until he groaned in defeat and took her hand. “One distraction and I’ll know about it,” she warned. “And the deal is off.”  
  
“Honey,” he drawled. “With the incentive you’ve provided, who needs any more distractions.”  
  
“Also,” she admonished quickly, having just thought of it. “No sampling of the goods before the challenge is over.”  
  
“Kaori,” he whined, “don’t be cruel.”  
  
“Hands off me for the duration as well, Mick, or the deal is off. _No_ distractions, keep your focus...And I’m all yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the male changing room, Ryo was trying to get his friend to participate in the latest bet as to what kind of panties they’d see through the hole Mick hasn’t even bothered to make in the wall. He was slowly losing his patience. There was something off with Mick. The man merely sat there, leaning against the wall that didn’t have a hole in it, eyes closed, expression slightly irritated.  
  
“I say they’re black silk,” Ryo repeated again. “What do you say, Mick? Join in, damn it.”  
  
“I’m not doing this,” Mick repeated for who-knew-what time in the past few minutes.  
  
Ryo dug his elbow into his friend’s side, his patience definitely wearing thin. “Oh, come on. You’ve been all prim and proper for hours. What the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Mick said slowly as if talking to a child, putting Ryo’s teeth on edge. “I only have different priorities than you, it seems.”  
  
Ryo guffawed. “What other priorities are there than spying the women on the other side of this wall?”  
  
“Winning this challenge, for example,” Mick said. “A challenge you obviously aren’t taking seriously, which means Kaori and I will win.”  
  
The grin that split Mick’s face, a grin he was used to feeling on his own face, complete with googly eyes and the requisite drop of drool in the corner of the mouth, made Ryo uneasy. What was going on?  
  
“Oh, please,” he went for glib, “do you really think you can win? Against me?”  
  
Mick nodded, his face back to its normal expression, but eyes still fervent. “Definitely.” He turned toward him, gesturing widely with his hand. “Because, you see, there’s no Kaori to keep you in check anymore. You’re focused on the _mokkori_ instead of the task at hand, while _I_ ’m more than focused on the challenge.”  
  
Ryo crossed his arms on his chest, pouting. The fact he bothered everything with breasts didn’t mean he wasn’t focused. It just meant he was good at multitasking. But Mick was right, Kaori wasn’t there to curb his enthusiasm and while at first he’s been glad to be rid of her attacks of rage, he was starting to miss getting beat up. Ever since that morning, when he’d explicitly told her to leave him alone, she was doing just that. And he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. He’d poke his eye out with a rusty fork before admitting it, but damn it, he really missed her mallets. They meant she actually cared and yes, he’d lose another eye before admitting it, but he primarily acted the pig to rouse her ire and jealousy. He liked her possessive side. Sure, she demonstrated it with violence, but she was so cute when she was pissed off. And in mid-swing, with the mallet raised high above her head, those delectable curves of hers were presented in the best of ways.  
  
Damn it, he missed her, but he had no idea what to do or say to get her back. Or, more clearly, he knew _exactly_ what to say and do, but there was his stubbornness and pride to contend with, not to say anything about his fears.  
  
“Really?” he asked, instead of choking Mick with his bare hands out of envy for having Kaori all to himself these last few days. “And why is that?”  
  
Mick smiled. No grin, this time, but a dreamy smile that made Ryo want to puke. “I have an added incentive to win this race, my friend.”  
  
“Right.” Ryo nodded, skeptical to the end. “Which would be?”  
  
“Kaori.”  
  
Ryo could feel his back teeth grind into a fine powder. “And what does that mean?” he asked slowly, softly.  
  
Apparently too slowly, too softly, because Mick eyed him knowingly, his smile turning mischievous and his eyes twinkling. “Just what I said. Kaori.”  
  
“Mick,” Ryo drawled, his voice lowering to the pitch he usually reserved for the lowest of lowlifes. “I told you before and I won’t repeat it again. Keep your hands off Kaori.”  
  
His soon-to-be ex-friend merely grinned. “You no longer have any say in the matter, buddy. You lost any sort of hold on her the moment you let her get away. Remember?” Then he shrugged. “Besides, it was her idea.”  
  
Swallowing past the strange lump Mick’s reminder put into his throat, Ryo tried to focus on the conversation at hand. “What was?”  
  
Mick lifted both his hands to his chest, placed them over his heart. “That if we win, she’d be mine. I only have to keep my mind focused, my eyes from roaming, and my hands to myself and Kaori and I will finally be able to live our dream of love.”  
  
During his impassioned speech and much overacting in both gestures and facial expressions, Mick kept a close eye on his friend. What he saw, made him want to laugh and jump up and down in glee, but he refrained. It wouldn’t do to ruin the image. But the expressions flitting over Ryo’s face were priceless. From disbelief to shock, from shock to incredulity, from incredulity to disbelief once more...And finally rage. A rage so dark, so palpable, Mick half expected Ryo to pull his gun and kill him on the spot.  
  
On the outside, he continued to wax poetic, keeping his face arranged in a dreamy, besotted expression—which wasn’t that hard to do, mind you—while inside, he smirked. Serves Ryo right to suffer a bit. Or maybe a lot. He wanted to tell him that what goes around comes around, that his idiotic reasoning and behavior where it came to Kaori has finally come back to bite him in the ass, but he figured Ryo has already come to the same conclusion.  
  
And then his internal smirk finally externalized as Ryo stormed out of the dressing room without bothering to take even a peek through the hole he’d made in the wall earlier.  
  
Leaning back against the wall once more, Mick crossed his arms over his chest, chuckling. This assignment should be interesting indeed. Sure, he could admit at a modicum of regret knowing he’d lose the opportunity to make Kaori finally his, but even he wasn’t as delusional as to think he’d ever had any chance in that department. He’d seen the carefully banked panic in her eyes earlier as she’d offered herself as prize. And the hurt she’s been so desperately trying to hide. The hurt Ryo had put there and only Ryo could take away.  
  
“You lucky bastard,” he muttered. “Fuck it up again and I’ll kick your ass.”  
  
  
  
“Kaori.”  
  
The low growl made every single hair on her body stand on end. It also had a strange effect on the gym. The clinking of equipment stopped, conversations died until the only sound that could be heard was the soft whirring of treadmills and air conditioning.  
  
She looked at her current charge, shook her head slightly at the wide-eyed, deer-trapped-in-headlights expression on the woman’s face. She could bet every single person’s expression in the gym was more or less the same. And who could blame them. Ryo could be scary when he wanted to be. She just didn’t know why he wanted to be scary right now.  
  
“Can I help you?” she asked calmly, not bothering to turn. Why give him that satisfaction?  
  
“I need to talk to you.”  
  
“As you can see, I’m busy. Can’t it wait?”  
  
“No, it can’t.”  
  
And she found herself dragged bodily out of the gym, his grip on her wrist akin to the bite of manacles.  
  
Refusing to make a scene, he wasn’t worth it, she quickly caught up—God bless her long legs—and kept pace with him until they were outside...and back at the same bench on which she’d had her morning conversation with Mick.  
  
“Well, I’m here, you can unhand me, now.” She wiggled her wrist, but his grip didn’t slacken. It made her want to pancake him with one of her mallets, but hey, they weren’t partners anymore. “Get your hands off me, Saeba!”  
  
He looked down at where he still gripped her wrist as if he’s just realized he was holding her. Then he closed his eyes as if bracing himself, and slowly let her go, until the last brush of his fingers on her inner wrist felt like a caress.  
  
“Is it true?” he asked her in a low voice.  
  
How was she supposed to know what he was talking about? “Is what true?”  
  
“What you promised Mick, if you two win?”  
  
Kaori rolled her eyes. Naturally Mick went and flapped his jaws. Was nothing sacred anymore? And they said women were blabbermouths. So much for not bragging.  
  
“What’s that to you?”  
  
He glared at her. Actually glared at her. “Is it true or not?”  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. “So what if it is?”  
  
“Are you crazy?!” he exploded.  
  
“Not that I know of,” she replied nonchalantly. She knew it would piss him off even more. What he had to be pissed off about in the first place was beyond her. It’s not like he cared or anything. He’s proved it over and over again.  
  
“I’m serious, Kaori,” he growled.  
  
“So am I and stop growling. I’m not a criminal to be intimidated. Back off.”  
  
“I. Won’t. Back. Off,” he bit out between clenched teeth. “You can’t go around promising sexual favors to men willy-nilly.”  
  
She giggled. “Willy-nilly? What are you, ninety? And I’m not _going around_ promising sexual favors to _men_. I found the perfect incentive to keep Mick focused, I don’t know what _your_ problem is.”  
  
“You’re not seriously going through with it, are you?”  
  
She poked him in the chest with her index finger. “Unlike some people, I don’t go back on my promises, Saeba. Besides, it’s my body and I can do whatever the hell I want with it. Back off.”  
  
He grabbed her wrist again, making her wince. “I can’t let you do that, Kaori. Damn it!”  
  
“Why the hell not?!” she snapped. “Need I remind you, you have absolutely no say in the matter. We’re not partners anymore. Remember? You said it yourself this morning. I’ve left you be since then. You’re free to do what you please, so leave me be as well.”  
  
“Kaori—”  
  
“And don’t go ruining your flighty image by pretending to actually care.” She forcefully pulled her wrist out of his grip. Damn, she’d probably bruise later. “Your obligation towards my brother and the promise you gave him is terminated. I’m no longer your problem. Butt out!”  
  
And she turned and calmly strode back into the building, proud of herself for finally standing her ground. It’s been a long time coming, but it sure felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazuki didn’t know what to think. The pervert _sempai_ had told her about, _warned_ her about and taught her to exploit, the pervert she’d seen with her own eyes during the entire morning was gone, replaced by the grim-faced, taciturn Saeba Ryo who’d kept her a brooding company during the afternoon and this evening.  
  
The man whose thunderous expression was currently turned away from her as he glared through the window at the building on the other side of the street, his large, imposing frame visibly trembling with rage, his knuckles white as he clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
Hazuki had absolutely no idea what to think, what to say, how to react. She’d been prepped to deal with the pervert and she was rather confident in her ability to keep him at arm’s length. The problem was, she wasn’t dealing with his perverted side. She wasn’t dealing with him, period, since he’s been pretty much ignoring her.  
  
She was contemplating calling _sempai_ and ask for further guidance and directions, but she didn’t want to appear incompetent. And she doubted _sempai_ _could_ offer any useful advice, since she suspected this wasn’t a regular, normal occurrence. There was something off, she could feel it, but she had no idea what it was.  
  
Saeba muttered something unintelligible under his breath, turned and glared at her. “You’re still packed, aren’t you?”  
  
Of course, she was. He hadn’t bothered with showing her to a particular room. He hadn’t bothered with showing her any modicum of hospitality, in fact. But, wary of his expression, she wisely kept her mouth shut and merely nodded.  
  
“Good. Grab your bag and let’s go.”  
  
“Where are we going?” she asked, but she was talking to an empty room; he’s already disappeared out into the hallway. Huffing in indignation and already composing a memo to _sempai_ in her head, she quickly snatched her bag from beside the door and followed him.  
  
  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
Smirking, Ryo ran his eyes up and down his friend. Wearing a cable knit sweater in the same color as his eyes and tan slacks, Mick looked like he’s just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Ryo wanted to punch him in the face. Did he really have to look so polished all the time? Compared to him, Ryo looked like a hobo, which had never bothered him. Until now. Now, the glaring difference between them—Mick’s angel-like features, looking like a model without a hair out of place and him in his usual worn-in jeans, T-shirt and short jacket, his hair only temporarily tamed by running his fingers through them—really chafed.  
  
Was this what Kaori saw when she looked at them together? An angel and a homeless drunk? Has she really fallen for Mick’s polished charm? Did she like it?  
  
She must, since she’d offered herself to the man on a silver platter.  
  
And there were his baser homicidal tendencies striving to come to the surface once more. For the umpteenth time since he’s learned of the deal she’s struck with the man he’d, until recently, considered his best friend.  
  
He gritted his teeth and arranged his face into a semblance of a smile. He knew it must look as feral as hefelt, but he didn’t really care. He was here and he’d make sure to stay put for as long as this assignment lasted. There was no chance in hell he’d be leaving the ‘happy couple’ alone at night again. There was no way Mick was sampling the promised goods ahead of time. And if Ryo had any say in the matter, Mick would fry in hell before he touched Kaori at all.  
  
“Well, I felt I was at a distinct advantage having Hazuki under my roof, so in the spirit of competition, and to make it all fair and square, I decided we should all keep an eye on her together.” He shrugged, his grin growing larger. “Besides, there’s only one bed in my apartment, while you have two. I didn’t want to force Hazuki to share a bed with me. I’m a gentleman, after all.”  
  
“Since when?” Kaori asked from the doorway to what appeared to be the kitchen.  
  
“I’ve always been a gentleman, Kaori-chan,” he told her cheerfully.  
  
She snorted, but refrained from further comments—smart girl—and disappeared again.  
  
Ryo caught Mick’s gaze and wanted to punch him again. The American definitely looked too smug for his liking. “What?” he growled.  
  
“Oh, nothing,” Mick replied innocently. “Nothing at all.” Then he smiled at their joint client, the woman Ryo had all but forgotten stood behind him—a veritable professional he was—and, taking her bag, motioned her inside. “Please, come in and make yourself comfortable.”  
  
The voice, the gesture, the friendliness set Ryo’s teeth on edge. And what was with the attentive, gallant expression? Mick was as much of a pig as him when he wanted to be. Couldn’t Hazuki, couldn’t Kaori, see it was all an act? An act to get Kaori in the sack in the end.  
  
Over his dead body.  
  
Seeing red, a plan started formulating in his mind. A brilliant, foolproof plan to get Kaori back. Untouched. He’d make sure Mick didn’t keep his side of the agreement. It would be child’s play to accomplish that. Ryo would exploit all the man’s weak points, he knew them all, he _had_ them all, and in the end his friend would ruin his only chance with Kaori himself. He won’t be able to help it, Ryo would make sure of it.  
  
In the end, utterly disgusted, Kaori would leave Mick and come back to him. And all would be well again. He grinned. All would be _right_ again.  
  
“Do you intend to just stand there, grinning like an idiot?” Kaori snapped from beside him and slammed the front door shut. “And what’s with the visit, huh?” she asked, poking him in the biceps. “You had Hazuki all to yourself. What happened? Is your _mokkori_ broken or something?”  
  
His grin turned into an indulging smile. He just couldn’t help it. She could say whatever she wanted, he wouldn’t get mad. He couldn’t.  
  
“It’s like I told Mick. It wouldn’t be a fair fight in the end.”  
  
She cocked her head, looking at him intently. “Are you sick or something?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Drunk?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“High?”  
  
He merely chuckled.  
  
“Dying?”  
  
“Not that I know of.”  
  
“Hmmm.” She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot. “I’m not buying any of it. What game are you playing?”  
  
The ultimate one, he thought. “Can’t you simply accept the fact, I want to play fair?” he asked instead.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Whatever. Let’s go. You shouldn’t leave Mick too long alone with Hazuki.” He slung his arm over her shoulder. “He cannot be trusted, you know.”  
  
“He can be trusted more than you.” She shook him off. “And no touching. We’re not partners anymore, we’re adversaries, but don’t worry,” she smiled sweetly, but it didn’t reach her eyes, “we won’t be even that when Mick and I win.”  
  
“We’ll see about that,” he murmured and followed her into Mick’s living room, his eyes glued on her swaying hips. Come to think of it, they’ll see about the no-touching rule as well.


End file.
